dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rainbow Serpent
The Rainbow Serpent, or commonly known by her mortal name as Iria, is an extremely ancient Goddess worshipped by the Australian Aboriginal Peoples. She is the most mysterious Goddess in existence, having been here long before any of the other Elder Gods came into being. She is constantly being mentioned by other Elder Deities. History Since ancient times, before people worshipped the Mesopotamian, Egyptian, and Vedic Deities as well as before the Great Flood, the Rainbow Serpent was worshipped by the first settlers of Australia as the Serpent Goddess of Creation and Destruction. She is the first being to bear the title of Deity. Appearance In her human form, Iria appears as a woman with dark skin and pure white hair reaching down to her legs. Her eyes are kaleidoscopic, constantly shifting colors with each passing second and possess boundless wisdom and divinity. Iria possesses a slender lithe figure which is not very busty compared to some other Goddesses. In her true form, The Rainbow Serpent appears as a massive serpent, larger than Midgardsormr who is the largest dragon in the world. Her body spans a length of over 2500 meters, making her over a kilometer long. Personality Iria is the most mysterious deity in existence, being obscure even in the myths that describe her. Despite the fame she garners in Australia's culture, very little is actually known about her. Even the older Elder Gods such as Shiva and Ra barely know anything about her. She is aloof and distant yet she is always there, involved in the events of everything indirectly. Those who have spoken to her state that she speaks to others in a sisterly manner, almost akin to that of a mother. To her, even the other Elder Gods are merely children as she outclasses all of them in age. As the leader of the world's oldest Pantheon, Iria maintains her Pantheon's neutrality across every major event in the Supernatural World. With the exception of Trihexa's defeat, she has always kept her hand out of their conflict, calling the fight against the Khaos Brigade as trivial and unimportant. A mere fleeting spark in the vastness of time. Powers and Abilities As an Elder God, it is presumed that the Rainbow Serpent is extremely powerful, far more than the Chief Gods of the other Pantheons. While not much beyond her status is known about her power, those who know her rank her at the higher end of the Top Ten Strongest Existence. Immense Strength: The Rainbow Serpent possesses vast levels of strength, greater than that of the Chief Deities. It is a common notion among the Elder Gods to never piss her off as even a slight twitch in her snake form is enough to ravage a large area of the planet, sinking islands by merely moving. Rumor has it that Fenrir attempted to challenge the Rainbow Serpent to a fight, only to be defeated easily by the Goddess. Trivia *The Rainbow Serpent's Human Form is based on Altera from the Fate series. *The Dreamtime Religion of the Aboriginal People of Australia is one of the world's oldest religions, surpassing even the religion of Mesopotamia in age. **The only religion surpassing the Dreamtime is Animism. *Just a Charles for Fun refers to her as the Goddess of Good Civilization. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas